<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>chaos is what killed the dinosaurs darling by angelspunksandragingqueens</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943226">chaos is what killed the dinosaurs darling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelspunksandragingqueens/pseuds/angelspunksandragingqueens'>angelspunksandragingqueens</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bulimia, Heathers References, Heathers: The Musical References, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kinda, M/M, Song fic, Suicide Notes, apart from Arthur he's not as damaged as jd normally is, but only as dark as heathers normally is, it uses lyrics from songs as dialogue so I guess that counts?, no beta we die like gender non-confirming individuals, there might be smut for a certain iconic song, this fic is dark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:54:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelspunksandragingqueens/pseuds/angelspunksandragingqueens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I read a mean girls inspired merlin fic the other day and immediately thought of my other favourite cult classic...Heathers!</p><p>so here ya go! for anyone else out there who loves heathers and merlin as much as I do</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwen &amp; Leon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Morgana &amp; Morgause &amp; Mordred (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. just not today</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A lot of this dialogue is directly from the musical or the film. I apologise if, like me, you end up singing instead of reading. Have fun spotting all the obvious and less obvious references!</p><p>All of these characters are owned by BBC Merlin, New World Pictures, and Laurence O’Keefe and Kevin Murphy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>September 1st 1989</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dear Diary,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I believe I’m a good person. You know, I think that there’s good in everyone… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But here we are! First day of senior year! And I look at these kids that I’ve known all my life and I ask myself, what happened?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We were so tiny, happy and shiny, playing tag and getting chased. Then we got bigger, that was the trigger like the Huns invading Rome. Back inside my school, this ain’t no high school, it is the Thunderdome. I hold my breath and count the days. I’m graduating soon. College will be paradise if I’m not dead by June!</em>
</p><p>——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————</p><p>Merlin had just finished grabbing his lunch tray when he someone tapped him on the shoulder and gave him such a fright he nearly dropped his food.</p><p>“Agh!” Merlin startled, turning around to see it was merely his best friend since diapers. “Oh, hey Gwen!”</p><p>“We on for movie night?” Gwen asked innocently.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re on Jiffy Pop detail” The only way to get Merlin to sit through Gwen’s movie choices was to bribe him with drinks and snacks. Gwen didn’t seem to mind though considering how Merlin always indulged her, and he already knew what was coming next.</p><p>“I rented The Princess Bride” Her eyes went wide with a plea.</p><p>Merlin laughed brightly. “Again? Wait, don’t you have it memorised by now?”</p><p>“What can I say?” Gwen smiled shyly, “I’m a sucker for a happy ending!”</p><p>Unfortunately their peaceful moment was interrupted by a jeering call from a guy just leaving the lunch line.</p><p>“Gwen-never! What a loooserrr!” Merlin shuddered just at the sound of Leon’s voice and turned in slow motion as he watched the huge senior smack Gwen’s lunch tray out of her hands. He could already make out Percy pushing his way down the line to reach them. Merlin couldn’t stand how the boys thought they could treat people just because they were Quarterback and Linebacker again. He decided that this year, his last year at this godforsaken, loveless place, would be different.</p><p>With clenched fists, Merlin barked out, “Hey! Pick that up! Right now!” </p><p>Leon looked shocked. “I’m sorry are you actually talking to me?” By now, Percy had managed to reach the group and he sneered at Gwen’s attempts to save her food.</p><p>“What did you say to him, skank?”</p><p>“I wanna know what gives you the right to pick on my friend. You guys are high school has-beens waiting to happen, future gas station attendants.”</p><p>Rage filled Leon’s face, and it looked like he was about to hit Merlin when Percy grabbed his arm and pulled him back. With his free hand, he shoved in Merlin’s face and proclaimed, “You have a zit, right there!”</p><p>——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————</p><p>As Merlin headed down the deserted corridor to his next class, he heard vomiting sounds coming from round the corner. As he approached, it became clear who the culprit was.</p><p>“Grow up, M! Bulimia is so ’87” An imperious voice said with disgust.</p><p>“Maybe you should see a doctor M…” A second, more timid voice added.</p><p>“Yeah M, maybe I should.” A third voice scratchily said, clearly the one who had been retching.</p><p>Merlin rounded the corner just in time to see the three truants being cornered by Mr Gaius.</p><p>“Ah, girls…” a final retch and then the pale face popped of Mordred Drew from out of the bin, “and boy…Perhaps you didn’t hear the bell over all the vomiting. You’re late for class.”</p><p>“Mordred wasn’t feeling well, we were helping him.” The same voice that had drawn Merlin’s attention still held so much authority and entitlement, despite being faced with a teacher, and a strict one at that.</p><p>Mr Gaius raised his dreaded eyebrow. “Not without a hall pass you’re not, week’s detention!” </p><p>Merlin saw his opportunity and while Mr Gaius hunted around in his bag for a pen and detention slips, he quickly scribbled some signatures and popped out from his hiding place.</p><p>“Um, actually Mr Gaius, all four of us are out on a hall pass. Yearbook committee” He said by way of explanation as he handed the slip over.<br/>
“I see you’re all listed…Hurry up and get where you’re going!” While the teacher did not look impressed, as he saw no other way to punish the skivers he shoved the paper back into Merlin’s hands, grumbled and turned the corner to head down the way Merlin had come.</p><p>The four students waited until the footsteps had faded before the others turned to look at Merlin. The first speaker, a girl with elegantly curling black hair who Merlin knew to be Morgana Le Fay, snatched the hall pass from Merlin’s hands.</p><p>“This is an excellent forgery” She said, as she turned it this way and that, “Who are you?” She turned her sharp gaze on Merlin, who froze under such a weight.</p><p>“Uh Merlin Emrys. I crave a boon-“</p><p>“What boon?” Morgana interrupted. She didn’t look pleased at the idea of a nobody making demands of her, so Merlin hurried to explain himself.<br/>
“Let me sit at your table at lunch, just once. No talking necessary. If people think that you guys tolerate me, then they’ll leave me alone.” The other three laughed at such a suggestion, so Merlin decided to heighten the incentive. “Before you answer, I also do report cards, permission slips and absence notes.”</p><p>Mordred’s eyes lit up. “How about prescriptions?”</p><p>Before Merlin could give an answer, he and the other boy were shut down by Morgana’s ice tone. “Shut up M!”</p><p>“Sorry M!” The boy had lost any sort of courage in that moment, but before Merlin could address it, his chin was grabbed by Morgana. She turned and tilted his head.</p><p>“For a greasy little nobody, you do have good bone structure.”</p><p>The other girl, a blonde who hadn’t yet spoken but Merlin knew with just a glance was Morgause Orkney, took her turn to inspect Merlin’s face.<br/>
“And a symmetrical face. If I took a meat cleaver down the centre of your skull, I’d have matching halves…” She seemed to drift off before coming back to herself. “That’s very important.”</p><p>Mordred was now scowling at him with what seemed to be jealousy, but Merlin was sure he must be mistaken. “Of course you could stand to lose a few pounds.”</p><p>Morgana spun him by the shoulders to face her again and a slightly more impressed look settled on her face. “You know, you could be really beautiful. With some mascara, maybe some lip gloss and you’d be on your way…” Her eyes took on an excited gleam. “Get this boy some blush, and M! I need your brush!”</p><p>——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————</p><p>One makeover at Morgana’s later and Merlin felt like an entirely new person walking the corridor. His lips were sticky with gloss and the mascara felt heavy on his lashes but when he looked in the mirror, there was no denying the effect. </p><p>Mordred had lent Merlin some of his old wardrobe that was all different shades of blue. Merlin already knew that all the M&amp;Ms wore a certain colour from years of envying them from afar. He couldn’t deny that Morgana’s red dresses didn’t make her pale complexion even more striking, nor that the green of Morgause’s jacket didn’t make the gold flecks of her eyes brighter. And he had to agree that Mordred’s new yellow jeans did amazing things for his arse. Blue had always been Merlin’s colour, so he wouldn’t have objected either way.</p><p>——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————</p><p>As Merlin made his way into the cafeteria, he heard gasps of amazement from all around him, but there was one that stood out amongst all the rest.</p><p>“Merlin?!” Gwen stared wide eyed in shock at him, before sprinting out of the room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I may or may not have already gotten myself excited and written all about Mordred puking only to realise that McNamara doesn’t have an eating disorder… sorry! Just imagine that Duke (AKA Morgause) is all ambition and no bulimia, and McNamara is all shy and bulimic. I just feel like in this scenario Mordred would end up bulimic as a way to keep up with the girls and cause he’s so shy and insecure.<br/>Please let me know if you spot any SPAG mistakes, I hate reading over mistakes so you’re doing me a massive favour if you do! And feel free to remind me if I’ve accidentally said Veronica or Heather cause I tend to get a bit too into it :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. welcome to my candy store</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dear Diary,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s been 3 weeks since I became friends with the M&amp;Ms.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well, friends isn’t the right words exactly. It’s more like the M&amp;Ms are people I work with, and our job is being popular and shit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Morgana told me she teaches people Real Life. She said Real Life sucks losers dry. If you want to fuck with the eagles, you have to learn to fly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I said “So you teach people how to spread their wings and fly.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She said yes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I said “You’re beautiful”.</em>
</p><p>——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————</p><p>Merlin was just turning away from his locker, books for his next class in hand, when he heard a familiar voice call his name.</p><p>“Hey! Merlin!”</p><p>He looked behind him down the corridor to see Gwen darting through the throng of students to reach him. Once she was finally in front of him, she paused to gulp down breaths.</p><p>“Hey.” Merlin said awkwardly.</p><p>“You’ve looked really beautiful these days.” Gwen says with a sparkle in her eye. Merlin can’t tell whether its pride, jealousy or tears. </p><p>“Yeah? Well its just the same me underneath.” </p><p>“Are you sure?” The coldness creeping into Gwen’s tone felt like a weight dropping into Merlin’s stomach.</p><p>“Look, I’m sorry I flaked on movie night last week, I’ve had a lot going on.” Merlin tried to show how guilty he felt, using Gwen’s classic puppy dog eyes against her. She could only hold out for so long.</p><p>“I get that. You’re with the M&amp;Ms now. It’s exciting!” Her usual bubbly personality was back and it did wonders for Merlin’s guilt. He really didn’t want Gwen to think he was abandoning her for the M&amp;Ms, he just wanted the chance to get through his last year of high school without being shit on every day.</p><p>“It’s whatever. But we’ll hang soon, I promise!” Merlin intended to keep that promise.</p><p>Before he could further plan a catch up movie night, a screech echoed down the corridor.</p><p>“Merrrrliiiiiin!”</p><p>God, people really needed to stop interrupting his conversations with Gwen…</p><p>Morgause walked over to Merlin and, ignoring the other girl entirely, announced “M told me to haul your ass into the caf pronto!”</p><p>Merlin groaned his disapproval as Morgause grabbed his arm in a vice like grip and started dragging him down the corridor. He managed to look back send a quick wave to Gwen, who returned it shyly, before he disappeared round the corner.</p><p>——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————</p><p>“Merlin. Finally.” Morgana did not look at all pleased to have been kept waiting. “I need you to forge a hot and horny but realistically low-key note in Leon’s handwriting.” Merlin shrugged his agreement. </p><p>“You’ll need something to write on…M! Bend over!”</p><p>Mordred begrudgingly bent over while Morgana handed Merlin a piece of paper and pen.</p><p>“Splendid! I’ll dictate. ‘Hi Honey, I’ve been watching you and thinking about us in the old days. I hope you can come to my homecoming party this weekend. I miss you! Leon’ And put an ‘xo’ after the signature.”</p><p>Merlin did as he was bid, folded the note up and handed it over to Morgana.</p><p>“What’s this for anyway?” He asked as his curiosity got the better of him.</p><p>“You know how Leon used to hang with Gwen-never?” </p><p>“Well yeah, in kindergarten. We all did.” Merlin was confused and a little concerned. Where was Morgana going with this?</p><p>“We all didn’t kiss on the kickball field.” Morgana whispered with a winning smirk.</p><p>Mordred gaped at Morgana. “Oh my god that’s right, I totally forgot! Leon kissed Gwen-never! It was disgusting…”</p><p>Morgana turned back to Merlin. “Be a sweetie and give this note to Gwen-never for me.”</p><p>“What? No!” Merlin stepped back in repulsion. Sure he and Gwen hadn’t hung out as much lately but that didn’t mean he was going to torture her. </p><p>“Oh come onnnnn Merlin, it’ll be Very. The note’ll give her shower nozzle masturbation material for weeks.” Morgause and Mordred joined in with their leader’s laughter, but Merlin held strong.</p><p>“Gwen’s had a thing for Leon for like 13 years now. This could kill her. Come on, M, you’re bigger than this.” He knew pleading wouldn’t achieve much but he had to try, for Gwen.</p><p>Morgana looked furious. She grabbed Merlin by the shoulders and shoved him into a seat at the nearest empty table. She sat down across from him while Mordred and Morgause barred him in on each side. </p><p>Morgana took a deep breath before spitting out words with a voice full of venom.</p><p>“Are we gonna have a problem? You got a bone to pick? You’ve come so far, why now are you pulling on my dick? I’d normally slap your face off, and everyone here could watch. But I’m feeling nice, here’s some advice, listen up beotch!”</p><p>Merlin felt terrified and he knew Morgana could prey on that, knew she would.</p><p>“If you lack the balls, you can go plays dolls. Let your mommy fix you a snack! Or you could come smoke, pound some rum and coke, in my Porsche with the Quarterback!”</p><p>She winked at Merlin and he knew he was done for.</p><p>“Honey what you waiting for? It’s time for you to prove your not a loser anymore!”<br/>
Morgause leaned over to whisper in Merlin’s ear.</p><p>“That freaks not your friend. I can tell in the end if she had your shot, she would leave you to rot!”</p><p>While he was distracted, Mordred grabbed the note and dropped it onto Gwen’s lunch tray when she wasn’t looking.</p><p>“Of course if you don’t care, fine! Go braid her hair! Maybe Sesame Street is still on…Or forget that creep, and get in my jeep. We’ll go tear up someone’s lawn!”</p><p>Now that Morgana had achieved what she came to do, she signalled for the others to stand. As she walked away, she spared one last look over he shoulder at Merlin.</p><p>“You can join the team, or you can bitch and moan. But keep on testing me and you’ll end up like her.” Morgana pointed at Gwen, who was excitedly sprinting over to Merlin, dodging between tables to reach him.</p><p>The M&amp;Ms left just as Gwen arrived.</p><p>“Merlin, look! Leon invited me to his homecoming party! This proves he’s been thinking about me!”</p><p>Merlin didn’t know what to do. One on hand, he didn’t want to let Gwen embarrass herself by making a move on Leon only to get rejected, but he also couldn’t bare to wipe away that smile, especially if it involved explaining that he had forged the note. He did the only thing he thought he could do to spare everyone’s feelings.</p><p>“Colour me stoked…” he said noncommittally. Gwen didn’t notice though, she was too happy.</p><p>“I’m so happy! I’m gonna start planning out what to wear right now! Enjoy last period!” And with that, Gwen skipped away, clutching the note to her chest.</p><p>The weight reappeared in Merlin’s stomach. It was heavier this time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope y'all are enjoying so far! I know everyone says this but kudos and comments literally make my muthafuckin day!!!!!</p><p>Let me know if there's any iconic heathers or merlin quotes you want me to include!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. fight for me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry it's been so long since the last chapter! I intended to make weekly updates over my holidays, but then I got stuck with a bunch of assignments so I had to put this on hold for a bit :( </p>
<p>I'm finally back though! the updates definitely won't be weekly as I've got new assignments to start now, but I'll try my best to do at least once a month? </p>
<p>thanks for all the kudos and comments so far!! they legit make my day :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin was still sat as his table in shock, questioning whether he was a bad friend to Gwen, an awful person, or both, when a voice came from behind him, making him startle.</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t have bowed down to the swatch dogs and diet coke heads. They’re gonna crush that girl.”</p>
<p>Merlin had turned at the sound to see an unfamiliar and unfairly attractive blonde boy in a black leather jacket stood nearby, a plain backpack slung over his shoulder and a full lunch tray clutched in his hands.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, what?” He was confused as to who this boy was, where he had suddenly appeared from and how he seemingly knew about the craziness currently happening in Merlin’s life?</p>
<p>The boy smirked and said, “Look, you’ve clearly got a soul. You just need to work a little harder keeping it clean.” The mysterious boy made to turn away, but looked over his shoulder to add, “We’re all born marked for evil.”</p>
<p>Merlin panicked as the new student, for that’s who he must be, began to walk away.</p>
<p>“Okay, don’t just quote Baudelaire at me and walk away. Excuse me? I didn’t catch your name.” He was desperate to know who this gorgeous guy was and why he felt like he’d found a kindred soul in him.</p>
<p>Gorgeous Guy turned around once more. “I didn’t throw it.” He shrugged.</p>
<p>Merlin’s jaw dropped. He felt mortified at the rejection and more than a little bit hurt that he’d lost this new friend before even making it.</p>
<p>He was pulled back from his misery by a laugh. Merlin looked up to see that Gorgeous Guy was laughing at him. “Don’t look so offended, jeez.” </p>
<p>If anything that only made Merlin look even more upset. Gorgeous Guy quickly realised this and moved closer to the lunch table, ending in a sweeping bow.</p>
<p>“Greetings and salutations. Call me Arthur. Are you an M?” </p>
<p>Merlin didn’t know what to do. Arthur was looking at him, waiting for an answer but the poor boy was too tongue tied. Despite the cheesy introduction, something about Arthur made Merlin’s head go all fuzzy.</p>
<p>He shook his head to clear the fuzziness.</p>
<p>“Kind of…I’m Merlin, Emrys. Merlin Emrys.” He couldn’t help the blush that began creeping onto his cheeks. Arthur grinned at him, and even that was utterly perfect, and only served to make Merlin’s face hotter.</p>
<p>“How Very.”</p>
<p>Merlin couldn’t help but smile at Arthur’s unenthusiastic tone.</p>
<p>——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————</p>
<p>In the corner of the cafeteria nearest to Merlin, Leon and Percival were glaring holes into the back of Arthur’s head.</p>
<p>“Who does that new kid think he is with that jacket? Hugh Jackman?” Percival scowled.</p>
<p>Leon watched Merlin laugh at something Arthur had said. “Merlin is into his act. No doubt.” Then, seeming to realise what he’d said, added, “Not that I care or anything!”</p>
<p>Percy was quick to agree. “Uh yeah neither! Let’s kick his ass though.”</p>
<p>“Yeah! Let’s get him!” Both boys cracked their knuckles and bided their time…</p>
<p>——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————</p>
<p>“Later” Merlin winked at Arthur as he left.</p>
<p>“Definitely” Arthur agreed with a smirk, glancing at Merlin’s perky butt as he walked away to rejoin the M&amp;Ms.</p>
<p>Leon and Percy saw their chance when Merlin left. As Arthur made to stand up, Leon clapped his hand onto his shoulder and shoved him back into his seat, keeping his grip on the new boy as he sat next to him.</p>
<p>Percy sat across from Arthur and deliberately stuck his finger into the piece of pie on Arthur’s plate.</p>
<p>“You going to eat this?” He asked as he wiped the dirty digit onto Arthur’s school book.</p>
<p>Arthur rolled his eyes and made to turn away but was prevented by Leon’s fingers clamped onto his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Hey princess, what did your boyfriend say when you told him you were moving to Sherwood, Ohio?”</p>
<p>When Arthur made no move to say anything, Percy slammed his hand onto the table and hissed out, “Answer him dick!”</p>
<p>Leon decided to try one last time to get under the new boy’s skin.</p>
<p>“Hey Percy, doesn’t this cafeteria have a No F*gs Allowed Rule?”</p>
<p>Arthur finally cracked. “It seems to have an open door policy for assholes though, doesn’t it?”</p>
<p>Leon spluttered with rage. “What did you say dickweed?” He got up and stormed round to Arthur’s side of the table, blocking him in against Percy. Arthur stood up to face him.</p>
<p>“I’ll repeat myself-“</p>
<p>Leon yelled over him to Percy.</p>
<p>“Hold his arms!”</p>
<p>Arthur seemed to anticipate the attack before it happened, grabbing his ruined textbook from the table just in time to smack Leon across the face as he went for a punch, sending him sprawling on the floor.The new kid then turned over his shoulder to whack Percy too before he could get a proper grip on Arthur’s arms, causing the jock to trip and fall backwards. As Arthur dropped his textbook back on the table, Leon managed to get back up and reach for Arthur’s neck to choke him from behind. The boy seemed to have a sixth sense though, for as Leon was just about to grab his neck, Arthur turned and caught the other boys arm, using his leverage to land a painful knee in Leon’s stomach.</p>
<p>By now a crowd had gathered around the boys, which included the four Ms. Merlin turned to Mordred and said commiseratingly “Why, when you see boys fight, does it look so horrible yet feel so right?”</p>
<p>Mordred smiled grimly back “I know right! It’s like, I shouldn’t watch this crap, it’s not who I am…But with some boys I’m like, damn.”</p>
<p>The students watched as Arthur turned to meet Percy, having shoved Leon to the floor while he was still dry heaving. Arthur completed his 180 just in time to hit Percy with a punch that sent blood spraying from his nose and him straight to the floor.</p>
<p>While Merlin wasn’t the biggest fan of violence, he could damn well appreciate the strength Arthur possessed. “Woah. He can punch real good!”</p>
<p>Morgause snorted. “He’s lasted longer than I thought he would.”</p>
<p>As Merlin turned back to the scene in front of him, he realised the principal had finally arrived and managed to intervene, with him dragging a bruised knuckled Arthur to his office and the nurse guiding Leon and Percy to her’s.</p>
<p>——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————</p>
<p>Later that day, the M&amp;Ms were playing croquet in Merlin’s garden as it was his turn to host.</p>
<p>Out of the blue, Mordred turned to Merlin.</p>
<p>“Do you think he’s still alive?” He whispered conspiratorially.</p>
<p>Despite the lack of context, Merlin knew exactly who the other boy was talking about.</p>
<p>“I don’t know to be honest…but if he is I’ll sure as hell fight for him! Leon and Percy were just trying to get a rise outta him!” He whispered back.</p>
<p>Merlin was sick and tired of those two jocks ruining everything for him. He’d been hoping to see if Arthur was in any of his lessons and continue their conversation without the M&amp;Ms eavesdropping.</p>
<p>He should have known that nothing he did would stop Morgana’s bat ears from honing in on their current conversation.</p>
<p>“God they won’t expel him. They’ll just suspend him for a week or something.” She grabbed her mallet in readiness as Morgause took her turn. “And god Merlin! Drool much? You were practically throwing your panties at that new kid. And from the look of your house, you can’t afford replacement panties.” Merlin just rolled his eyes as the others laughed.</p>
<p>Morgause turned to her friends once she’d finished her turn. “What are you doing to do M? Take the two shots or send me out?”</p>
<p>Morgana’s demeanour immediately changed.</p>
<p>“Did you have a brain tumour for breakfast?! First you ask if you can be red, knowing that I’m always red-“</p>
<p>Merlin just sighed and stared off into the distance, wondering if being with the heathers would always be like this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is the first action scene I've ever written so I hope it was okay! </p>
<p>we've finally met Arthur!!! what do ya'll think of him?? I was kinda putting off writing at times cause I wanted to get his introduction right haha</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>